tiempo pasado
by ayaka.usagui
Summary: pues es un Au SesshxRin ... rin olvida todo ... sesshomaru sera capaz de dejarla vivir en un presente feliz pero falso? mal summary lean y dejen review! clausurado por el momento pero que confiese el culpable sigue abierto nnU
1. Chapter 1

Ayaka los saluda ya tengo un nuevo fic de Inuyasha como principal quien si no mi Amore Sesshomaru! o  
este es un AU como la mayoria de mis fics, todo es casi igual Seshomaru es herido por Inuyasha y se encuentra con la pequena Lin,  
solamente kambia k Inuyasha no conose a Kagome, y Kagome no es del futuro ... despues sabran mas conforme avance el fic

Kasumi:etto pues lo de siempre nada es nuestro ... es de una japonesa llena de millones k yo jamas gozare , hacemos esto sin ningun plan de lucro ni nada por el estilo ... solo pork me gusta escribir Ayaka:y porque no tienes nada mejor k hacer Kasumi: caya ¬¬

nos encontramos en la epoca de mosntruos y esas cosas, con nuestra trio favorito (no... no son misty,ash y Brokc ¬¬) son nada mas y nada menos k Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken

la pequena Rin dansaba y cantaba (K: aclaracion la pequena tiene cerca de 9 anos, lleva un ano viajando con Sesshy y la bola verde)

-baka cierra la boca fastidias con tu voz-

-jaken-

-Hai? -aterrado

-silencio-

-hai-

-Rin-

-sip?-

-no vas a seguir?-

-ah ... siiii nn -

no es justo ... el amo bonito le dejo cantar y a mi no mas habro la boca y me quiere golpear, correcion me da una paliza

el cielo estaba estampado de estreyas k cubrian la noche, entonces algo capto su atencion, ya no escuchaba mas ruidos, ni canturreos ni pleitos, se volvio la pequena habia caido rendida en un sueno profundo

-Jaken-

-si amo bonito?-

-cuida de Rin ...-

-a donde ... va- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el Yukoi ya habia desaparecido, suspiro,

-parece k la mocosa se quedo dormida-

-Jaken sama?-

-no estabas dormida?-

-sip ... donde esta el senor Sesshomaru?-

-yo k se- siempre se va y me deja al cuidado de esta mocosa, lo mejor seria lanzar de un precipisio ... pero k digo el amo segurito me mata OOU

-Jaken sama?-

-y ahora k quieres mocosa-

-Jaken sama aprecia a Rin?-dijo la nina mientras el sapi la miro extranado

-por supuesto k no ... te cuido simplemente porque el amo me cosinaria al instante, si algo te ocurriera!-la nina entristecio sin saber porque sintio una mirada fria tras su espalda

-Jaken-el pobre sapo comenzo a temblar, sudando frio

-si amito?-

-ve al rio por agua-(dandole a entender k si no se largaba de ahi, sufriria las consecuencias)

-si amo bonito!-

Rin se quedo pensativa un rato mirando las estreyas, Sesshomaru la miro de reojo

-Rin-

-hai?-

-porque viajas a mi lado?-pregunto indiferente

-Sesshomaru sama ...-sorprendida el rara vez hablaba (si no era para otra cosa k dar ordenes claro U) -Rin querer mucho a Sesshomaru sama Rin ser feliz solo con usted- levantandose y corriendo hasta donde el Yukoi se encontraba -por eso Rin quiere estar a su lado-

-ten en cuenta k yo soy un Yukoi, sabes el peligro k corres a mi lado?- la nina al escuchar eso temblo acaso queria avandonarla, la chiquilla se lanzo abrazandose al pecho del susodicho, quien mostro una mueca de esas k pocas veces se posan en su rostro, una de confusion -ve a dormir-  
la nina asintio limpiandose las lagrimas k aun caian, y sonriendo, volvio a quedarse dormida al poco tiempo

seria tan facil desaserme de esta chiquilla pero ...penso mirandola friamente pero ahi algo k me impide hacerlo ... pero k es? ... Bah! tonterias si quisiera me desaria de ella ... -sesshomaru sama-solto la nina entre suenos; pero ese es el problema k no deseo hacerlo su mirada sesuavizo un poco

el sol se asomo al fin, comenzaron nuevamente con la caminata, hasta k el estomago de Rin sono

-Rin-

-si?-

-si tienes hambre ve y busca tus propios alimentos-

-hai nn-

siempre es lo mismo aunque le pida k vaya por su propia comida, me obliga a acompanarla

-con esto bastara-la pequena tomo unos cuantos hongos y algunas hiervas, localizando unas bellas lilas, cortandolas y haciendoles un lazo con un liston -ya esta ... le llevare esto al senor Sesshomaru nn-

mientras tanto dos siluetas los observaban

-parece k los hemos encontrado, avisale a el general-

-si-

-sr. Sesshomaru le traje esto-la pequena sonrio alzando el ramito, pero el ni siquiera la miro

-Jaken!-

-si amo?-

-ponte en guardia-Rin sabia lo k eso significaba algo estaba cerca

-creo k lo hemos subestimado Sesshomaru sama-dijo un monje de cabello negro, traia una especie de venda en la mano derecha.

-quitense de mi camino inutiles-dijo friamente

-Sesshomaru sama!-volvio la mirada, Rin y co. estaban siendo atacados con conjuros, deseinbano su espada repidamente y alejo a todos los "insectos" del camino

-Jaken-dijo sin volverse

-si amito, Ah-un vamonos mocosa- tomando las riendas del dragon de dos cabezas

En cuanto los vio alejados de ahi, apreto la espada, colocandola en el suelo, una explocion se escucho, los humanos cayeron desmayados k debiles ni siquiera e comenzado y esto ya acabo

-basura-se volvio en direccion de sus sirvientes

-jajaja-Sesshomaru se detubo, mirando de reojo al humano k reia, -para ser un demonio tan poderoso eres muy ingenuo-

-SESHSOMARU SAMA!- al escuchar ese grito se volvio intentando llegar

-eso no ...- el monje se desato la venda y apunto en direccion a Sesshomaru, una rafaga comenzo a tragarse todo arboles, animales, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta y clavo su espada en el suelo nuevamente, evitando k el agujero negro lo absorviera -eh ...-el hombre comenzo a perder fuerzas y fue finalmente absorvido el mismo dentro del agujero negro

-idiota- Sesshomaru se levanto y volo al lugar donde escucho los gritos, pero solo encontro a Jaken y a Ah-Un peleando contra humanos, los alejo con la espada

-vamonos ... ya es hora- los humanos salieron corriendo

-amo Sesshomaru! esos sujetos se llevaron a la pequena Rin! apreovecharon k Ah-un y yo peleabamos-tartamuedeo lleno de pavor ahora si ahi mama-amo espere por favor-dijo al ver k su amo ya estaba bastante lejos de el

en otra parte del bosque

-sueltenme amo Sesshomaru!- le taparon la boca-el sr. Sesshomaru vendra a buscarme!-

-olvidate de el ... con esta fragancia-sacando una especie de vela -no podra rastrearte-

-pero escuchara mis gritos senor ...-la metieron a una especie de carretilla(esa k usan los reyes y gente noble para trasladarse k parece cabina)

-sera mejor k te cayes mocosa-

-no lo hare amo Sessh ...maru-fue lo ultimo k alcanzo a desir y lo ultimo en susurro, despues de k el el sujeto la empujara haciendola golpear con la misma carreta

-eres un idiota!-tomando a la pequena en brazos, sintio humedad y calor, era sangre la k salia de la cabeza de la pequena -mas te vale k no le ocurra nada o le daras cuentas al comendante, hemos planeado esto desde hace meses! ... lo k nos costo! ... apartate de mi vista ... ve y pregunta como salio todo y traeme unos panos y vendas-

-entendido-saliendo de ahi hecho una rabia

-sr. no cree k es peligroso detenernos?-

-y k quieres k la deje asi? ... el palacio esta lejos ... todo por culpa de ese baka ... ese hijo mio es un tonto!- curando las heridas de la nina,

-creo k es todo -dijo una anciana -pero nesecitara bastante reposo-

-de acuerdo Kaede- levantando a la pequena en brazos, la mano de Rin dejo caer un pequeno ramo de lilas.

-espera-

-k pasa?-

la anciana saco un panuelo y se lo puso en la mano a la pequena,

-asi esta mejor-  
rato despues ...

no puedo percibir el olor de Rin, ni el de esos humanos asquerosos ... ahora k lo pienso bien ... lo mejor seria dejarlo asi ... por fin estara con los suyos pero ... -"Rin quiere estar a su lado"- esas palabras resonaron en su mente, por primera vez en su laarga vida no sabia k era lo correcto, aunque antes realmente le valia poco si era correcto o no --U

-senor Sesshomaru mire esto- el monstruo verde senalando un pequen ramo de lilas -eso era de la pequena Rin se lo habia traido amo estoy seguro!-el demonio tomo el ramo notando un extrano olor y comprobandolo al sentir el sabor metalico

-sangre!-exclamo el demonio sapo -es sangre de humano-

pero no de cualquier ser humano ... esta sangre es de Rin, estoy seguro ... aun recuerdo el olor cuando la revivi con Tensaiga(la espadita k da vida nOn)

en un palacio distante...

-su alteza Onigumo ... hemos traido a la pequena como lo pidio- un hombre de semblante serio aunk dulce y amable, se aserco tomando a la chiquilla en brazos

-pero k es lo k le paso?-

-fue ...-dudando un poco-durante el combate-

-entiendo-mirando tristemente a la chiquilla-no puedo creer k una nina tan pequena estubiera al lado de un demonio como ese ... Basura! eso es lo k son todos esos monstruos ... -lleno de ira-mira k tener de rehen a una dulce e inocente nina!-

-k ocurre padre?-una nina de unos 11 anos se asomo su cabello era negro al igual k sus ojos

-llamale a Kikyo dile k ya llego la nina-

-es ella wow! ... esta muy mona me agradara k sea mi hermanita nn...-

-si es ella ahora ve Kagome-

-sip-

comenzo a abrir los ojos sintiendo k una luz le cegaba, pronto encontro a una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra

-k bueno k despertaste pequena soy Kikyo-

-Kikiyo?-

-si ... y tu eres?-

-yo soy ... no lo recuerdo! ... no se no se quien soy!-comenzo a gritar asustandola a mujer

-Kagome hablale a Kaede pronto!-la chiquilla salio corriendo -tranqulizate es normal k estes confundida ... estuviste mucho tiempo ... si no recuerda a ese demonio es lo mejor ... tubiste un accidente hija-

-yo soy tu hija?-

-asi es-

-y porque no te recuerdo?-

-porque un demonio te capturo, pero ya estas a salvo en tu hogar y con tu familia-

-y k ocurrio con el demonio?-

-el ya no molestara-la nina comenzo a temblar, la mujer lo noto y la acurruco en su pecho -tranquila ahora estaras bien ... no permitire k nada te ocurra - -madre ...-

-k pasa pequena?-

-cual es mi nombre? quien soy yo?-

-eres ... Meilin, la hija del comandante, una princesa ...-

-princesa?-

-asi es mi duce hija- abrazandola ese demoni jamas se asercara a ti nuevamente ... no permitire k nada te aleje pequena

fin de primer capi

Kasumi se protege con un sarten A: fue idea de Kasumi (dice ante las miradas asesinas de los letctores)  
K: no me maten plis ! ... esk no sabia como meter a Naraku y a Kikyo sin poner a la ultima como una maldia uu A:si por primera vez kasumi sera buena con Kikyo ¬¬ Kasumi:yea nn sere la buena de la historia Ayaka:eres la buena baka Kasumi:a quien llamas baka?  
Ayaka:  
Rin:es mi afiguracion o ambas estan locas? ... un dia una es la mala y al siguiente es la otra O.oU Sesshomaru:igoralas ... hasta el sig capitulo Kasumi: oye yo keria decir eso! T.T Sesshomaru: tarde nOn kasumi saca su nuevo jeguete una basuca y corta en dos a RIN? OO Sesshomaru: rin ;o; .  
Ayaka: --U pork no en vez de llorar usas tu espada?  
Sesshomaru:cierto ...

5 minutos mas tarde

Rin:no toques a mi senor Sesshomaru!  
Seshomaru:no vuelvas a intrometerte entre una basoka y yo entendido? Rin:sip nn Kasumi:demo ... hasta suicida me salio Ayaka: jejejejejeje k divertido uuuuu no realmente no ciau dejen review o les mando a Kasumi! XD 


	2. Chapter 2

Ayaka: gracias AoshMi SeshLin k bueno k te gusto no entendi bien lo de los accidentes ... XDDD

Kasumi: o.o k accidentes?

Ayaka: nada metiche ¬¬

Kasumi: yo pok?

Ayaka: nada ... --U k dificl es trabajar con tanto ruido espero k les guste nn

Kasumi: si no se amuelan nn

Ayak: Kasumi vete a dormir ¬¬

Kasumi: no kiero ¬¬

capitulo II

-mas te vale k le digas a mi amo donde se encuentra Rin-decia el sapo mientras miraba k su amo sostenia del cuello a un humano

-y-yo no se de k me hablan-el demonio le envio una mirada amenazante, el sujeto comenzo a temblar de pavor, el demonio apreto un poco mas, de repente dejo de sentir ninguna presion, abrio los ojos y deseo jamas haberlo hecho a decir verdad preferia k en ese mismo instante lo matara .  
estaba lleno de pavor, incluso el sapo comenzo a temblar, ahi nanita Sesshomaru sama esta ... esta sonriendo ... k miedito me da el cuerpo del humano callo inmovil

-moriras lentamente basura- Jaken se asomo, tragando saliva se dio cuenta, Sesshomaru le habia encajado las garras llenandolo de veneno lo suficiente para matarlo, pero lentamente y sobre todo muuuuuy dolorosamente -Jaken muevete-

-si amito-saliendo de la chosa, mientras cientos de humanos lo miraban llenos de pavor

-digan donde esta Rin! o mi amito ...-

-quiero encontrar a esa nina ... les adbierto k volvere pronto y si no esta aqui cuando yo regrese ... los matare a todos ...y creanme k disfrutare hacerlo-volviendo a sonreir

ahi nanita devuelvanle a Rin ... o si no un dia me va a dar un paro con esa sonrisapensaba Jaken

en el palacio ...

-asi k no recuerda nada?-

-no Onigumo-

-mejor ... hiciste bien, no debemos causarle masdano a la pobre-

-si ... ya adverti a los sirvientes y a Kagome, pero y si ese demonio la esta buscando? o ella recuerda algo?-

-por lo del demonio yo me encargo ... ya hable con los extarminadores y ellos vigilaran el palacio, y con lo de la nina, dudo k lo haga el golpe parece a ver sido grave y ella solo es una nina, podemos convenserla de k sus recuerdos son solo suenos-

-como digas Onigumo-

-Kikyo?-

-si?-

-nada ... olvidalo-

No se dieron cuenta k alguien los miraba en silencio, Kagome no sabia porque presentia k lo que sus padre estaban haciendo estaba muy mal, se sentia mal por la pequena k seria obligada a creer ser lo k no es ... y lo peor de todo ... ella ayudaria a k ella lo creyera, se levanto y entro a la habitacion donde se supone descansaba la nina, pero al no verla salio corriendo en su busqueda encontrandola en una roca sentada mientras veia distraida el cielo

-k ves Meilin chan?-(recuerden k ese es el nombre k Kikiyo le dio)

-onee chan-corrio a abrazarla al verla en la puerta observandola, Kagome le respondio el abrazo

-k pasa? ... tubiste una pesadilla?-

-si ... bueno no lo se, es que alcanze a ver un perro gigante de color blanco en el cielo, y no se porque me dolio algo aqui ... en el pecho-la mayor la miro confundida perro gigante de color blanco? sera ese demonio? se aparto de la puerta y busco por el cielo, pero no habia nada solo estreyas, la luna y luciernagas adornando el ambiente

-ven-le indico la mayor extendiendo la mano -no ahi nada ... ves?-la pequena asintio mas tranquila, pero no podia apartar ese dolor en el pecho, ese sentimiento de ... tristeza, melancolia y .  
miedo, si algo dentro de si tenia miedo, como si hubiera olvidado algo importante ... eh olvidado mi vida ... como no sentirme asi estaba en un vacio, teniendo k depender de lo k le dijeran los demas, no podia ... ser libre, ese era los sentimientos k desde esa noche surgieron dentro de si

habian pasado ya tres anitos ...

en algun lado muy lejano cerca de una cascada bajo dos riscos ...

todos los humanos son unas basuras, aun no termino de entender como es k Rin sea uno de ellos, son unos cobardes ... me dan asco

aun no tenian ni la mas minima idea de donde se encontraba la pequena, Jaken estaba sorprendido de k su amo continuara con la busqueda, pero lo peor esque el tambien lo estaba, se maldecia asi mismo por comportarse de esa manera, vagar por el mundo buscando a una insignificante humana, pero cada vez k trataba de desistir, recordaba la sonrisa de la pequena, se le aparecia entre suenos, en veces podia sentir su aroma a lilas, sentir k algo abrazaba su pie como ella, no sabia cuanto tiempo podria aguantar asi ... sentia su dignidad manchada, su orgullo por los suelos intento odiar a la pequena disiendose asi mismo k era una chiquilla debil, k odiaba sus gritos, k nunca(en serio nunca)paraba de hablar, preguntaba de todo y de nada, que era humana y lo peor de todo k lo estaba haciendo debil ... despues solo nesecitaba sentir el olor a lilas y recordaba la dulce y sincera sonrisa k siempre tenia ... para el y por el, y entonces odiaba mas a los humanos por haberle arrevatado algo k ya le pertenecia, y a el mismo por no haberlo evitado, y aunque jamas decia palabra alguna, Jaken sabia bien como se sentia, por algo habia bajado tantos anos, lo conosia bastante bien, sabia leer perfectamente los pequenos,cortos y raros gestos k el Yukoi posaba en su rostro

y asi transcurrieron 5 anos mas, Sesshomaru se habia rendido, su orgullo no le permitia seguir, sin embargo Jaken secretamente se dedicaba a buscar a la nina, la unica k habia logrado sacar una sonrisa sincera(y k no le diera miedo al sapo), estaba desidido a devolverle a la mocosa, ademas de k en cierto modo se sentia culpable, era su deber cuidarla, y la habia tratado mal un poco antes de k la raptaran y en el mismo momento en el k lo hicieron

FLASH BACK

-sr. Jaken una explocion por alla-senalando la chicquilla- ahi esta el sr. Sesshomaru!-penso en bajarse, pero Jaken la obligo a subirse nuevamente a Ah-un

-deja de molestar y quedate con Ah-un, k solo seras un estorbo para el amo-la nina obedesio y pronto se encontraron acorralados, Ah un intento volar pero los monjes hicieron una especie de conjuro y sus poderes estaban muy reducidos

-huya de aqui sr. Jaken !-

-pero k dices nina si hago eso seguro k mi amito me matapensando

-pero si no lo hace ellos lo haran-dijo como leyendo su mente -ademas el amo no creo k lo haga el es bueno, lo conosco ... no lo dejes ... AH!-

-RIN!-en ese instante lograron atrapar a la chiquilla k habia caido al suelo despues de k Ah-un fuera atacado

-SEsshomaru sama!-pronto desaparecieron las siluetas del monje y de la pequena, la nina solto un par de lagrimas ... y esa fue la ultima imagen k vio de ella

FIN DE FLAS BACK

-Rin chan si supieras como te extrano pequena ... pero, si vieras sobre todo como esta mi amo-

-apesta a rosas-inquiro una jovencita de unos 17 anos,su cabello era negro al igual k sus ojos, vestia un hermoso kimono rosa y su cabello lo traia puesto en una cola de caballo, observaba su habitacion la cual estaba repleta de rosas, velas inciensos y muchas de esas cosas no lo entendia desde k tenia uso de razon le cambiaban las flores cada dia, y cada vez k preguntaba el porque, le decian k para k la casa oliera bien, pero para ella era un exceso, y apesar de k ella se quejaba le seguian trayendo rosas, cuando sus flores fdavoritas eran las lilas

una joven de unos 19 anos no muy lejos de ahi corria en esa direccion -Meilin chan!-su cabello era negro y lo traia en una cola al igual k la menor

-Sango san-contesto la menor -donde esta Kohaku?-

-ese baka fue a exterminar un montrsuo en una aldea cercana-

-y tu?-

-tengo k cuidar el palacio recuerdas? alguien debe hacerlo, o sera k no me quieres ver?-

-como crees Sango, es ... solo k me parece extranbo, casi siempre se queda Kohaku-

ah ... ya entendi por donde va la cosa, ahi Meilin chan solo tienes k contarmelo y le dire a Kohaku k venga mas seguido a verte-guinandole el ojo divertida, haciendo k la menor se sonrojara

-Sango san!-grito hecha tomate

-ya va era broma, ademas no le veo nada de malo, despues de todo es tu prometido-

-eso lo se ... pero me da pena-

la luna estaba en su esplendor, las estreyas iluminaban el bosque, una alta figura era alumbrada por la luz de la luna

-porque estas a mi lado?-

-solo quiere estar a su lado-

-solo kiere estar a su lado-murmuro la joven

-Meilin chan-sacudiendola un poco-estas bien?-

-k pasa?-

-nada nn-

-crees k esa sonrisita me convensera? ¬¬-

-Sango .. puedo preguntarte algo?-se sorprendio un poco, seriamente asintio, la nina se veia bastante desidida, supo k lo k le iba a decir era algo importante para ella

-lo k quieras pequena-

-es que ... puedes decirme como son los monstruos k has conosido?-

la mayor parpadeo confundida

-Kohaku es el unico al k le he preguntado eso-

-y a que viene eso?-

-te dire pero te pido k no se lo digas a nadie solo Kohaku y Kagome lo saben-la mayor asintio calmada -quiero encontrar a un demonio ... un perro demonio de color blanco-

-etto ... perro gigante blanco? U-

-si ... el me secuetro hace anos-

-k? hablas del demonio ese? bueno se te safaron las cuerdas o ...-cayo al ver la tristeza de chiquilla, ella le estaba confiando eso y debia aguantarse aunque no le pareciera -y k tiene k ver el baka de mi hermano en eso? ... por k estoy seguro de k eso tiene k ver con que quieras verlo-

-es que el prometio k me ayudaria-

-MEILIN! k cres te tengo k decir ...-entro corriendo un chico de cabello negro y de unos 18 anos

-k cosa?-ambas se volvieron a ver el chico, el cual estaba avergonzado

-no te preocupes k ya estoy al tanto de todo nn-

-y bien de k se trata-dijo una hermosa joven de cabello negro k acababa de llegar, la cual al ver a Kohaku tan emocionado, lo siguio

-bueno ya estamos todos ahora di-menciono Meilin

-HABLA YA HOMBRE TENIAS K SER!- OOU decia SAngo quien sarandeaba al chico de un lado a otro de arriba abajo

-si...me...solt...taras...podria...-lo solto, el aludido se aclaro la garganta-cuando fui con mi padre a exterminar a la bestia, escuche rumores de un demonio con orejas de perro-senalo el chico

-pero yo hablo de un perro demonio, no un demonio con orejas de perro-dijo la menor

-sip-

-cierto-recalco la extarminadora

-si me dejaran terminar ¬¬ ... gracias-

-pues sueltalo ya de una vez-

-de acuerdo ahi k agresivas ... mi padre tambien escucho los rumores y me comento k muchos monstruos toman apariensias parecidas a la de los humanos, por su comodidad-

-estas diciendo k el demonio k yo veo, es el mismo k tu dices-Rin tomandolo de la cuellera

-oigan dejen de sarandearme-Rin lo solto sonriendo avergonzada-yo solo digo k es una posibilidad-

-y una muy cierta-anadiendose a la conversacion un monje de cabello negro, (XD todos tienen ese color ya canbienselo ¬¬ cierto son japoneses uu)

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritaron asombrados ya k no habian notado la presencia de este

-k escandalosos son ... los escuchara todo el palacio-

-su excelencia k hace aqui?- dijo Sango

-Sanguito solo pasaba por aqui ...-tocandole el trasero, --U

3...2...1, super bofetada, el monje cae al suelo marcado en la mejilla claramente la mano de la joven

-espere cuanto escucho?-pregunto la menor con preocupacion

-lo suficiente para saber k quieren huir del palacio-dijo mirandolos seriamente-y bien cuando partimos-sonriendo sinicamente y haciendo k todos cayeran de espaldas-

-a decir verdad no habia pensado en escapar, pero me parece divertido siii-dijo la menor alegremente, todos se avalanzaron tapandole la boca

-shhh o nos descubriran-

-cierto!-

-desidido hoy por la noche nos vemos a las afueras del palacio, yo me encargo de lograr sacar a las princesas Kagome y Rin, y ustedes nos esperan afuera-

-de acuerdo-

-pero mas le vale k no se trate de pasar monje libidinoso-

-como crees Sanguito-

Aun asi Kagome estaba dudosa de si hacian lo correcto

en otra parte del palacio

-Onigumo ya han pasado 8 anos-senalo una mujer

-lo se ... pero no creo k sea necesario, al fin y al cabo ese demonio ya no se ha escuchado y ella no recuerda nada, probablemente ya no lo haga-

-tienes razon Onigumo ... pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto y si pierdo a Meilin? ... no eso jamas

-pasa algo Kikyo?-

-nada Onigumo-

fuera del palacio

-y bien ya estamos todos-dijo la exterminadora

adentrandose al bosque caminaron durante un buen rato, encontrandose con 3 caminos

-por donde Kohaku?-

-por este lado-senalo el monje-lo encontraremos entre los barrancos, bajo la cascada-

-oiga y usted como sabe?-

-por algo soy monje y uno muy bueno por cierto-

-vaya me sorprende alteza ... alteza?-dijo asombrada la extarminadora

-a donde fue?-pregunto Kagome

-se encuentra por alli ¬¬ ...-respondio la menor

el monje estaba "platicando" con una hermosa mujer

-no le gustaria tener un hijo conmigo?- sonriente

-k cosas dice alteza-avergonzada

¬¬

-monje libidinoso-

-ah Sanguito eso me dolio-sobandose la mejilla

-no era un carino-

-AH!-

-k pasa Meilin chan?-

-algo se mueve por ahi-escondiendose tras de Kagome y senalando unos arbustos, Kohaku, Sango y Miroku prepararon sus armas

-esperen- Sango se aserco -solo es un demonio Zorrito- dijo cargandolo en brazos sin notar k estaba todo rojo, Kagome al verlo salio corriendo como bala

-ahhhhhhh pero k monito! es una chulada ... blabla bla-el zorrito estaba cada vez mas rojo de la pena

-es un zorro? parece un mapache-dijo la menor tratando de tocarlo pero esta le lanzo una mordida

-no es gracioso, soy un zorrito y me llamo Shippo-

-Habla!- Rin se escondio tras de Kagome nuevamente, quien trataba de sostener una sonrisita fingida

-claro k hablo-

-perdonala pequeno es k mi hermana jamas habia conosido un monstruo parlante-explico Kagome

-de verdad? k nina tan extrana-

-extrano tu ¬¬ ...-refunfuno

-basta de peleas senoritas-dijo el monje apartandolas-oye pequeno has visto a un demonio con orejas de perro?-

el los miro extranado

-pues si esta debajo de los riscos ... puedo llevarlos si quieren nn-

-pero tus padres no se preocuparan?-

-mis padres murieron ... yo vivo solito-

-oh lo siento-

-no hay problema nn ... pero para k quieren al perrucho? ¬¬

-pues ... no mas '

-de acuerdo nn

fin de capi II

Sessh:hoy Ayaka y la otra tubieron cosas muuuuuuuy importantes como para poner notas y me obligaron a hacerlo a mi ¬¬ Rin:es que Kasumi se fue a un spa junto con Ayaka Seshsh:que? ese era el asunto tan importante? Rin:si nn Sessh: las matare!  
Rin:a donde ira el senor Sesshomaru con tokijin en la mano? O.o(su espada)  
Ayaka:alguien ayudenos!  
Kasumi:buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa morireeeeeeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Ayaka: hi hi na no da sigan en la misma transmicion nOn

Kasumi: ¬¬U

capitulo III

-ustedes k quieren?-dijo un demonio de cabellos plateados, con orejas de perro y ojos color miel

-soy ... Meilin, tu me secuestraste hace 8 anos?-

-Meilin k forma de empezar ¬¬ ...-dijeron todos

-no se que quieran pero si no se van de aqui los ejecutare-dijo arrogantemente

-perro malo-grito Kagome senalandolo con el dedo, el sisodicho se sonrojo

-srta. Kagome k cosas dice, recuerde k es un demonio-recordo el monje

-eso no le quita k tenga malos modales-

-ah pero k mujer tan escandalosa!-se aserco a la chica molesto, pero no intimido a la chica ni un segundo -si no te cayas te cortare en dos con mi espada colmillo de acero-

-intentalo-el sujeto levanto la espada, ella cerro los ojos, pensando lo peor

-srta Kagome!-

-hermana-

Shippo golpea a Inuyahsa con su trompo magico

-ven aca enano-corriendo tras de el

-Kagome auxilioooo!-

00U

de la nada sale una anciana (k demo?) O.OU y lanza un tipo de conjuro haciendole aparecer un rosario en el cuello a el demonio

-Kagome di una orden-esta asintio con la cabeza

-OSUWARI!-(sientate)

el demonio cayo al suelo golpeandose en el rostro

-gracias Kaede nn... KAEDE? k haces aqui?-

-solo vine a ayudar- desapareciendose entre el bosque

-ya no esta O.o-

-anciana decrepita-

-Osuwari-

pluff

un rato despues ...

despues de las presentaciones ya solo faltaba el demonio

-me llamo Inuyasha-

-por lo k veo eres un hibrido, cierto?-pregunto el monje

-ja por supuesto ese olor tan apestoso no puede ser el de un monstruo-

-me las pagaras mocoso-persiguiendolo

-OSUWARI-

pluff

-k es un hibrydo?-pregunto curiosa la menor

-no sabes lo k es? jajajajaj ... pero k nina tan tonta-dijo Inuyasha, haciendo a la nina entristecer

O.o Kagome muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy enojada tomo una gran bocanada de aire

-OSUWARI!-

pluff

-deja de hacer eso humana tonta!-

Kagome tomaba aire para intensificar el osuwari ... cuando

-disculpen pero no creo k el sea el demonio del k yo hablo-el hibrydo miro a la menor, sin saber porque sintio cierta curiosidad

-k demonio buscas tal vez pueda ayudarte eh peleado con muchos-

-se trata de un gran perro gigante de color blanco-

-un perro blanco gigante?-pregunto ahora si bastante interesado, -puedes describirmelo mas detalladamente?-la chica parpadeo y asintio

-siempre tengo un extrano sueno ...

la luna se posa sobre una montana en ella, alcanzo a ver una sombra, pero la luz de la luna me impide verla, de repente veo un gran perro volar por los cielos,  
tiene un hermoso pelaje de color plata, sus ojos son color dorados, y su mirada mas fria k el mismo hielo, siento k me mira, pero no me da miedo, escucha una pregunta k parece venir del aire

porque estas a mi lado?

despues de eso despierto, encontrandome con la nada, me da miedo y me doy cuenta de k todo fue un sueno ... pero es como si fuera el sueno de una vida-

esa descripcion concuerda con la de ... no como va a ser el ... k tendria esta chiquilla k ver con un sujeto como ese

-y bien? te suena-

el hibrido lo penso un rato -no lo lamento-es peligroso k le diga la verdad

-creo k deberiamos regresar a casa-dijo triste, Kagome se armo de valor y le dio una bofetada-onee chan-

-ya k hemos recorrido todo esto, huimos del palacio, como te rindes asi de facil? ... k Inuyasha no sea a quien buscamos no significa k debas rendirte-

-lo mejor sera k se marchen a su casa ...-todos se volvieron a verlo -los demonios no son nobles con los humanos y mucho menos si se trata de un demonio completo-

-oye yo soy un demonio-se quejo el pequeno

-jajaj no me hagas reir tu no cuentas ni como mapache! jajaja-

-OSUWARI-

PLUFF (un osuwari mas y los demando! mis manos ya se cansaron de escribirlo ;o; jeje)

-bueno entonces a seguir con el viaje-senalo el monje

-disculpa onee chan ... pero creen k estemos haciendo bien? estamos dejando desprotegido el palacio no crees Sango?-murmurandole al odido

-nuestros padres sabran arreglarselas ... ademas de k no podemos dejar solas a las pricnesas con el monje ¬¬-

-tienes razon u.u'

-y bien k esperan?-dijo el hibrido

-tu tambien nos acompanaras? -dijo asombrada Kagome

-ja ... solo es por curiosidad de saber k clase de demonio y si es fuerte peleare contra el-dijo arrogantemente ademas de k si es quien sospecho ... seguro pueden no salir vivos

-andando entonces-dijo el zorrito

-que? el mapache tambien viene?-

-y ahi vamos de nuevo-se quejo Rin

-y bien k nuevas me tienes?-dijo un sapo verde

-lo lamento sr. Jaken ... ninguna-dijo un monstruo azul parecido a un pajaro

suspiro, estaba perdiendo la esperanza

-tal vez yo tenga una pista sr. Jaken-aparece un viejo monstruo

-entonces no saben nada?-el hombre nego con la cabeza

-sera mejor k no esconda nada-grito el hibrido

-de verdad ... yo no conosco a ningun demonio con esas caracteristicas-

-dejalo ya Inuyasha- aconsejo Kagome

-lo mejor sera k vayamos a buscar a otro lado-dijo la menor

entraron nuevamente a un extenso bosque, caminaron por un rato largo hasta k desidieron descansar

-pero k humanos tan debiluchos-se quejo el hibrido, al instante se levanto, olfatendo el ambiente -algo se aproxima preparense-

una rafaga de viento paso arroyandolos a todos y parandose frente a Kagome

-mi amada Kagome k gusto verte-dijo un demonio lobo

-Kouga? k haces aqui?-

-olfateo tu rastro y vine a verte nn ... no creas k eh olvidado mi promesa, pero antes debo crear un reino solo para ti-tomandole las manos

-oye tu quien eres?-molesto el hibrido

-aqui la pregunta es quien eres tu, soy el prometido de Kagome-

-oye no te acomodes ¬¬

-ja ella no te acepta ...-

mientras los tres peleaban, los demas estaban confundidos, solo Rin parecia no estarse divirtiendo ante ese acontecimiento, algo dentro de ella le tenia pavor a ese monstruo, y por eso se escondio tras un arbol

-oigan y de donde se conocen?-pregunto Sango

-oh .. es verdad, una vez k sali con mi padre a el bosque me perdi y Kouga me ayudo-el aludido tomo las manos de la chica

-y desde entonces estoy plenamente enamorado de ti-

todos: ¬¬U

-Kouga! k barbaro corres muy rapido-llegaron otros dos demonios lobos, y varios lobos tras de ellos,

-oh ... hola somos Kenta y Shinta(si no son los nombres lo siento no me acuerdo --U)-

las manos le comenzaron a sudar, el aire le faltaba, sus pies le temblaban un pavor le recorria la piel,sintio humedad en sus mejollas,lagrimas? de pronto todo se volvio oscuro ...

FLASH BACK

una pequena nina corria desesperada mientras era perseguida por unos lobos, un nombre retumbaba en su cabeza, lloraba pero nadie la escuchaba ... recordo entonces k buscaba a alguien k se encontraba dentro del bosque, cayo al suelo y vio desvanecerse todo, sintio mordidas, rasgunos, todo su cuerpo le dolia, lloraba inconsolable y pronto dejo de sentir ...

abrio los ojos y pudo ver una sombra frente a ella y todo el miedo y el dolor se esfumaron

k es esto? Meilin se llevo las manos a la cara, dejandose caer de rodillas, el miedo empezaba a llenar su alma solto un quejido

-Meilin k te ocurre?-escucho decir de su hermana y alcanzo a ver como todos la miraban con precaucion, cerro los ojos tenia miedo no queria saber nada, se abrazo a ella y se quedo dormida en su pecho

-hablas en serio?-sacudiendo al ansiano

-si asi es ... eh escuchado rumores de k unos humanos, un hibrido y un mapache(Shippo:k no soy mapache TT) andan en busca de un demonio con las caracteristicas del senor Sesshomaru

-hmm vuelve cuando tengas mas informacion-

-si-salio corriendo el ansiando

-Jaken-el sapo comenzo a temblar

-si amo bonito-

-muevete-

-si como ordene- suspiro aliviado fiu pense k me habia pillado

abrio lentamente los ojos encontrando frente asi el rostro preocupado de Kagome

-q-que paso?-

-te pusiste muy palida y te desmayaste-dijo Sango

-...-asimilo lo k habia pasado y lo recordo, busco por todos lados y encontrando a "ese", este la miro y le sonrio, camino hacia ella

-hola tu eres la hermana de Kagome cierto? yo soy Koga el principe de los lobos-(¬¬) extendiendole la mano, la chica dio tres pasos hacia atras

-no me toques!-grito para esconderse tras de Inuyasha,

-oye k le hiciste?-dijo molesto el hibrido

-pero si yo no le he hecho nada- asercadose un poco

-no te aserques!-la nina comenzo a llorar mientras se abrazaba asi misma, eso le toco el corazon a Inuyasha e incluso a Koga k no entendia la acitud de la chica, mientras los demas miraban expectantes, los otros dos demonios lobos hablaban con sus lobos

Inuyasha poso su mano en la sien de la chiquilla, le sonrio, la chiquilla dejo de llorar, los ojos del hibrido le parecieron conosidos y le causaron paz

-Koga, chicos por favor acompanenme ire por un poco de agua, mientras Kagome e Inuyasha cuidan a Meilin-

-si ... Sango san-mirando de reojo a la chiquilla, no sabia porque se sentia tan mal ... el no le habia hecho nada, sin embargo ella lo miraba con un pavor no comun

-no te preocupes Koga, las cosas mejoraran-dijo Sango al notar la preocupacion de la chica ... lo cierto es que se dio cuenta de k se puso asi desde k llegaron todos ellos y penso k seria bueno apartarlos un rato

-estas mejor Meili chan?-pregunto Kagome, la chica asintio, Kagome sonrio y fue a aomodar el fuego, dejando solos a Inuyasha y a Meilin

-no dejes ...-llamando la atencion del hibrido -no dejes k ese sujeto se me aserque- dijo casi en susurro, pero Inuyasha pudo escuchar perfectamente y asintio con la cabeza

-toma-Shippo le extendio un ramo de lilas, la chica las tomo y sonrio, algo en esas flores le hacia sonreir,

-gracias-sonriendole dulcemente

despues de un rato Meilin dormia profundamente, mientras todos hablaban de lo ocurrido

-bueno ... es que ...-Kante y Shinta se miraron dudosos de decirles o no lo k habian conversado con los lobos -les parecera eztrano-dijo Kenta

-pero ... nuestros lobos afirman haber atacado a Meilin hace algunos anos-termino Shinta

-como? ... pero ella jamas me conto eso-expreso Kohaku asustado, ella jamas l escondia ningun secreto, le decia todo por mas minimo k fuera

-y no solo eso ... ellos aseguran k la habian visto morir- todos se volvieron asustados a Kenta

-pero como?...- dijo sango

-tal vez ... esto tenga k ver con el perro demonio, del que habla Meilin-

-k dices Kagome?-pregunto consternado, mientras miraba de reojo a la chica

-quien sabe k haya pasado con ella antes de llegar a mi casa- todos la miraron aun mas consternados-ella no es mi verdadera hermana, ella llego a mi casa hace ya ocho anos, mis padres la ... rescataron de las garras del demonio del k ella habla-

-pero ella me dijo k el demonio la habia secuestrado-dijo Kohaku, a lo k Sango asintio

-eso cree ella, sin embargo no estamos seguros de lo k ocurrio en ese entonces ... yo solo se k mis padres mandaron a unos monjes para quitarle a la nina- Miroku escuchaba atento, las fichas para el estaban casi completas

-entonces quien es ella realmente?-se preguntaron todos, observando a la pequena k seguia dormida tranquilamente

Kouga se levanto

-vamonos-

-espera Kouga-intervino Kagome

-lo mejor es que me vaya ella no quiere verme-

-pero ...-

-es verdad-dijo duramente Inuyasha con una mirada intensa k lo decia todo, ella le habia pedido k lo alejara -pero... deberias quedarte, podrias ser de ayuda, para lo k sigue-lo miraron extranado -ya se de k demonio hablan-abrieron los ojos abruptadamente -ya no tengo mas duda, y si mi suposicion es cierta, esto sera muy dificil, ese sujeto no le agradan en lo mas minimo los humanos y si van ustedes podria asesinarlos-dirigiendose a los humanos -por eso ire solamente ...-

-ni de broma!-Kagome se adelanto -esto es culpa dew mi familia, y debo ayudar a remediarlo-estaba desidida, Inuyasha supo, k ninguno se retiraria

-de acuerdo, pero no digan k no se los adverti-

-nosotros tambien iremos Kante Shinta, pero pidanle a los lobos k se alejen y vayan a un lugar seguro ... y ya saben k no ataquen a los humanos-

-hai-

-y bien k me tienes de nuevo?-

-ya lo averigue, la persona k busca Jaken sama, se encuentra en un palasio en la montana seiya-

-ya veo ...-sonriendo

una alta figura miraba la luna mientras sostenia un ramo de lilas desechas y viejas, las cuales por el viento volaron de la garra del yukoi,

-amoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ah...-fue cayado por un golpe

-k quieres Jaken?-

-es que ... bueno como le digo-recibio una mirada amenazante, trago saliva-encontre a Rin-el Yukoi mostro una mueca de las k rara vez se acomodan en su rostro mostrando asombro y confusion

-que tanto dices?-tomandolo de la cuellera

-si ... al parecer se encuentra en un palacio en la sima de una montana llamada Seiya-

Sesshomaru parecio pensar unos segundos, con su mirada inalterable (minimo k sonria o llore ¬¬ o exprese algun sentimiento ... o k mono Sesxymaru llorando o)

-muevete-ordeno a Jaken, ya k Sesshomaru habia comenzado a caminar y este se habia quedado alli esperando k las moscas pasaran

-bueno emprendamos el viaje-dijo el monje

-sip- sonriendo Rin, mirando de reojo con miedo al lobo, quien tenia una mirada intensa sobre la chica de culpa?

si ... se sentia culpable, antes de conoser a Kagome habia hecho muchas maldades, matado a muchisimos humanos, destruido aldeas y ahora veia en los ojos de esa nina, todo el mal k habia causado

-no te preocupes ...- Inuyasha le sonrio, sin saber porque Kagome se sintio incomoda

caminaron cercanos a una aldea, desidieron descansar alli ... se hospedaron en una casa gracias al buen convesimiento k les dio Kouga a los duenos del lugar ¬¬, despues de k rechazaron la oferta del monje

al dia siguiente ...

-estas segura Meilin chan?-dudosa Kagome

-si-

-entonces no hay tiempo k perder-senalo el hibrido

la gente del palacio corria despaborida, ninos lloraban abrazados a sus madres, mientras un Yukoi era atacado por un ejercito y un grupo de exterminadores, Sesshomaru al ver el escandolo sintio repugnancia y deseos de desacerse de esa basura, pero no lo haria hasta encontrar a la pequena sana y salvo, sabia k cualquiera de esos insectos podrian cerle de utilidad

-abran paso para el gran amo Sesshomaru!-gritaba el sapo, mientras era seguido por un ejercito de mosntruos muy similares a el (J:no soy un sapo! BOING ta gueno ya me cayo)

Sesshomaru tomo del cuello al capitan de los exterminadores, en un descuido

-quitense de mi camino-

entraron al palacio, Sesshomaru destrozo la entrada, y se encontro frente a Onigumo

-k es lo que biscas demonio?-

-sabes bien k es lo k buscamos!-decia el sapo -regresenos a Rin!-

-aqui no ahi ninguna Rin-

Sesshomaru se dedicaba a analizar el lugar, habia flores, escensias, velas y todo ese tipo de cosas, su nariz no podia detectar cualquier otro olor, volvio a sonreir(J:definitivamente ya se le volvio costumbre ¬¬U BOING XD,  
pronto la sonrisa se volvio una carcajada burlesca OOU, Onigumo lo vio con recelo

-k te causa tanta risa demonio?-

-crees k unas simples flores pueden detenerme?-

-no se a que te refieres- se dio cuenta m aldito demonio, de suerte k Meilin y Kagome se escaparon

-Jaken-

-si amo-el sapo trono los dedos y los monstruos k los acompanaban entraron al palacio, destrosando todo, se podian escuchar gritos por todo el lugar

-k hacen?-

-estan buscando lo k me pertenece-dijo secamente Sesshomaru

El yukoi solo miraba, pronto sintio algo, una flecha sagrada iba directo a el, pero logro evitarla, desenbainando la espada Tokijin(no se como se escriba gomen)

-ja monstruo ... no creas k te sera facil vencerme0

-una saserdotiza, ja k risa-

Kikyo lanzo otra flecha, la cual logro rozarlo, por suerte la armadura lo protegio y por otra sus reflejos, metio a tokijin a la funda

-k pasa te rindes tan rapido?-

-a pesar de k tu sangre es sucia repugnante humana, disfrutare mas tu muerte si la causo con mis garras, sientete con honor-

-desgraciado!-Kikyo dudo un poco, lanzo de nuevo la flecha y erro

Sesshomaru vio satisfecho una flecha mas y todo acabaria, Kikyo estaba presente de eso, al igual k Onigumo, lo lanzo y volvio a errar, Sesshomaru sonrio con toda la ira contenida, (Jaken:Xd)comenzo a asercarse lentamente a Kikyo, cuando percibio algo extrano un aroma conosido para el

-lilas-murmuro, Kikyo lo miro sin entender, su rostro parecia confundido?

Sesshomaru recupero su mirada fria y penetrante, y salio volando del lugar al igual k Jaken quien subio a Ah-un, y los monstruos comenzaron a salir corriendo, Kikyo miro a Onigumo, estaba algo herido por que estaba batallando con los pequenos monstruos pero no de gravedad

-a donde a ido Kikyo?-

-no lo se-contesto ella, hasta k sintio algo ... el poder espiritual de su hija -Kagome esta aqui! ... eso significa k Meilin esta con ella!-

Inuyasha se volvio mirando a un lado

-tu tambien lo sentiste verdad perro?-dijo el lobo

-k es lo k ocurre?-pregunto Sango

-algo se aserca-respondio el monje

-y viene directo a nosotros-termino Inuyasha-todos detras mio-

-ja ni de broma ... yo peleare-respondio el lobo

-k no yo lo hare-

todos: ¬¬ este no es momento de pelear entre ustedes

en ese instante una rafaga paso empujandolos a todos a un lado, una luz la cego, cuando abrio los ojos encontro frente asi a un demonio, k mas que un demonio parecia un angel sus cabellos platedos danzaban sus ojos color miel tenian una intensa y fria mirada

-lo sabia-dijo Inuyasha, Kagome se le quedo viendo sin entender

Sesshomaru se volvio analizando a todos los presentes, hasta k encontro lo que tanto buscaba, lo que le habian arrebatado y ahora venia a recuperar

-Rin-

fin del capi III

Kasumi:hola despues de k casi fuimos asesinadas, tenemos k darle el pesame a el cartero k pasaba cerca, a los gemelos k le dijeron perro a Sessxy digo a Sesshomaru, a la anciana k le pidio ayuda para pasar la calle Rin:porque k les paso? O.O Ayaka:todos fueron asesinados por Sesshomaru ¬¬ Rin:pero si a mi me revivieron porque no lo hacen con ellos?  
KAsumi:porque Sesshomaru se nego a hacerlo ¬¬ Rin:por que?  
Sesshomaru: porque yo no ayudo a los humanos Rin:porque?  
Sesshomaru:porque los humanos son basura Rin:pero Rin es humana ... Sesshomaru sama no quiere a Rin por ser humana?(con ojitos de perrito a medio morir y pucheritos k mona o)  
Sesshomaru: o.oU lo habia olvidado

Rin comienza a llorar

Rin:buuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Seshhhhommmmaruuuuuuuuuuusaaaaaaamaaaaaa no meeee quiereeeeeeeeeee buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa

Sesshomaru: Kasumi Ayaka podrian ayudar?  
Ayaka:lo sentimos no ayudamos a demonios despresiativos de la raza humana ¬¬ Sesshomaru:hijas de ...(murmurando mal humorado) de acuerdo revivire a esos humanos contentas!  
Ayaka,Kasumi,Rin:sip nn

Rin:eso significa k Sesshomaru sama si me quiere?  
Sesshomaru:...(asintiendo)  
Rin: vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(abrazandose a su pierna, mientras el le responde posando su mano en la cabeza)

Kasumi,Ayaka: awwwwwwww k monos o

anciana: muchahito malcriado(golpeando a Sesshomaru)  
Sesshomaru: deje de golpearme! ... Rin(la chiquilla asintio, y corto a la mujer en dos) Rin:vamos a tomar un helado nn Kasumi: XDD Ayaka: ejem ... hasta el proximo capi


	4. Chapter 4

Ayaka: ;o; gracias a los k leen mi fanfic, se me olvido poner eso en mi otro fic diran k soy una malagradecida T.T pero bueno de verdad GRACIAS! ... bueno ya porfin actualice este fic nn bueno ciau ojala les guste y gracias a todos, y dejen review T.T no sean malos,

capitulo IV

- q-quien es usted?-pregunto la joven nerviosa y casi en susurro, mientras llevaba las manos al pecho sintiendo algo extraño k le apretaba el pecho, como hace mucho tiempo

_acaso no me recuerdas?_pensaba el Yukoi

-Sesshomaru que es lo que haces aqui?-pero el ignoro a Inuyasha, solo se dedicaba a mirar a Rin, sin duda habia cambiado mucho ya no era mas la pequena niña k le ayudo a aquel Yukoi cuando estaba herido, ahora era toda una mujer y se reflejaba perfectamente en su cuerpo, (saben a lo que me refiero), su rostro era el mas bello k jamas hubiera visto, su piel tersa, sus ojos ... sus ojos eran otra cosa, denotaban lo que el mas detestaba, el miedo, miedo a el,  
la sola idea lo repugno y penso en alejarse y dejarlo todo al olvido, en ese momento se dio cuenta de su error, la joven parecia buscar una respuesta a algo ... el miedo k ella sentia no era hacia el, era otro tipo de miedo .  
uno mas profundo, el tipo de miedo que siente una niña pequeña que se encuentra perdida, sin familia y ... sin esperanza, habia perdido la luz en sus ojos? ... la que lo obligaba a buscarla, lo que la hacia tan especial para el? .  
nesecitaba saberlo.

Se aserco a ella quedando a solo unos pasos, sin apartar la vista de esos ojos, que hipnotizaron a la chica, sonrio malisiosamente (jaken:XDDDD BOIGN)posando su mano en la sien de la joven, al instante callo desmayada siendo acogida en el pecho del yukoi, quien la tomo con su brazo(k:recuerden k solo tiene uno --U)

-que le hiciste demonio?-grito Kagome acercandose, siendo detenida por Inuyasha

-si piensas llevartela tendras que pelear conmigo hermanito-todos miraron a Sesshomaru asombrados a la vez k dirigian miradas a Inuyasha

-hermano?-susurro Kagome

-esto no te incumbe ...-sin mas se elevo en los aires, cegandolos con una luz

-se han ido-dijo Sango

-Meilin!-Kagome grito con todas sus fuerzas y se desmayo, Koga la tomo en sus brazos evitando k callera al suelo

-oye tu lobo rabioso sueltala!-

TODOS: _¬¬_ este no es momento para celos

comenzaron a discutir entre ambos, mientras Sango y Miroku trataban de calmarlos, Kohaku mantenia la vista en direccion a donde estaba seguro habia partido el yukoi con su amiga

Kagome desperto

-Meilin donde esta?-

-no lo sabemos-respondio Sango tristemente

-solo espero k ese sujeto no le haga nada-dijo Kohaku

-si Sesshomaru se atreve a hacerle algo yo mismo acabo con el-

-no quiero ser metiche ... pero acaso el y tu?-pregunto el monje

-si ... Sesshomaru es mi medio hermano-

-y tu hermano que quiere con mi hermana?-

-el es el demonio que tanto habian buscado-se sorprendieron

-como dices?-

-si no puedo equivocarme ... cuando llegar a la cascada a preguntar por un monstruo lo supuse ... no ahi muchos yukoi con esas caracteristicas-

-entonces porque nos mentiste?-Kagome se aserco a el indignada

-porque conosco a mi hermano ... el odia a los humanos, y es capaz de destruirlos ... por eso los segui supuse que podia llevarlos de regreso a su castillo sin que se dieran cuenta, cuando Meilin desidio volver me parecio una buena oprtunidad para evitar que siguieran buscando al demonio, pero nunca pense que Sesshomaru viniera a buscar a esa chica-

-entonces el ... y si se la llevo para matarla! ... no ... no ...-Kagome salio corriendo, pero Inuyasha la intercepto

hacia rato que habian llegado a un lugar apartado y seguro, Sesshomaru deposito a Rin bajo un árbol

-Jaken-

-si amito?-

-cuidala-mirandolo amenazadoramente, y a un que no habian palabras Jaken entendio perfectamente lo que esa mirada sigificaba

-si amito-trago saliva

_traduccion:si algo le pasa esta vez si te mueres, y disfrutare cada segundo de tu sufrimiento y no te revivirese puso verde de solo pensarlo_ _(jaken:ironica ¬¬ BOING)_

_**la luna estaba en su esplendor, las estreyas iluminaban el bosque, una alta figura era alumbrada por la luz de la luna**_

_**-porque estas a mi lado?-**_

_**-Rin solo quiere estar a su lado-**_

abrio los ojos lentamente, lo primero que logro ver fue el enorme y hermosa luna llena, entonces recordo lo ocurrido se levanto rapidamente, no sabia donde estaba, ni que hacia ahi

-al fin despertaste Rin-dijo una voz, ella se volvio

-ah! un sapo que habla-señalando a Jaken

-mocosa insolente como te atreves ¬¬

-pero si ...-analizandolo, sonriendo para soltar una risita-te ves muy chistosito con esa ropa! jajajajajajaja-ahora soltando una carcajada

-muy graciosita Rin ¬¬ ...-la niña parpadeo unos segundos y lo miro confusa

-se equivoca, yo no soy Rin ... me llamo Meilin y usted?-el sapo se intrigo, pero penso k talvez seria una broma de la chiquilla

-basta de bromas como si no supieras quien soy-

-es usted algun monstruo importante y deberia conocerlo?-el sapo ya estaba por creerle, despues de eso O.O

-ya me cansaste con tus juegos Rin-

-basta ya Jaken-se volvio ahi estaba nuevamente, y se asercaba hacia ella -al parecer no recuerde quien es-

-como dice amo?-miro a la chica que estaba igual de confusa

-Jaken-

-si amo bonito?-

-trae algo de comer a Rin-

-pero ami ... en seguida-cambio de idea del comentario que iba a hacer al ver la mirada asesina

_el señor Sesshomaru jamas me habia "pedido" que buscara comida para la mocosa ... espera talvez lo hizo para quedarse con Rin a solas, pero porque querria desaserce de mi?_ O.O?(todos:¬¬)

Sesshomaru corto los pasos entre ambos, Rin se quedo estetica, alzo la vista encontrandose con esos ojos dorados que la miraban friamente, pero con una gran intensidad

-quier ... quiero irme a mi casa-dijo casi en susurro

-esta ahora es tu casa-su voz era de la misma tonalidad que sus ojos, se volvio y comenzo a caminar hacia el bosque

-quiero ir con mi familia! ... quiero ir con Kagome, Sango y los demas-el se detubo sin volverse, la chica corrio hacia el bosque pero al instante el estaba frente a ella, mirandola como nunca antes lo habia hecho,  
sintio algo de miedo, pero se armo de valor -quiero irme de aqui!-comenzo a golpearlo en el pecho-no lo entiendes? quiero irme de tu lado!-la rabia del yukoi aumento, la tomo fuertemente de los hombros casi clavando sus garras en ella, ahogo un quejido de dolor.

-vete a dormir-ordeno soltandola, ella lo observo unos segundos mas y regreso, hechandose a un lado de un para ella extraño dragon de dos cabezas, no sabia porque pero desde que lo vio, sintio deseos de acarisiarlo,  
no temia a ese dragon, y este parecia tenerle aprecio, segun ella talvez estaba acostumbrado los extranos (XDD)cerro los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmio de cansancio

se desperto, mirando a un lado y a otro comprobando k lo que habia ocurrido no habia sido un sueno como ella deseaba, al no ver a nadie, se levanto y corrio a lo profundo delbosque ... no bien hubo dado 3 pasos, el yukoi se encontro frente a ella

-andando-amenazandola con la mirada

volvieron a adentrarse al bosque, Rin andaba de pie, porque a pesar de k Ah-Un le caia bien, le daba miedo, jamas habia montado ni a un caballo, siguieron durante horas en las cuales Rin extrañaba cada vez mas las comodidades del palacio, pero aun asi le parecia divertido todo lo que ocurria aunque su orgullo no permitia que que lo aceptara, ya estaba cansada y sentia una hambre fantasmagorica, un sonido lo confirmo

-si tienes hambre ve en busca de tus propios alimentos-

-que? yo ... pero es decir, donde conseguire comida? ni si quiera ahi una aldea cercana-

-ese es tu problema-

-si estubiera en mi palacio esto no estaria pasando!-se quejo

-pero no estas en el ... Jaken-bufo molesto

-si amito?-

-donde esta un rio para que Rin pesque?-

_k me vio cara de adivino o que? ¬¬_

-etto ... enseguida se lo busco- _ahi con esa carita quien dice que no nnU ¿_ (sesshomaru viendo con ojos asesinos a Jaken XD)

por suerte para Jaken habia un lago cerca de ahi

Rin se metio al rio, veia con deseperacion como los peces pasaban velosmente entre sus pies, desidida empezo a dar manotazos tratando de alcanzar alguno, Jaken veia negando con la cabeza, mientras Sesshomaru descansaba bajo un arbol, y Ah-Un tomaba agua.

Rin comenzo a leer el ritmo de los peces y cuando lo creyo oportuno, se avalanzo contra un pez, pero perdio equilibrio y callo de lleno al agua.

-jajajajajajaja-Jaken reia mientras pataleaba y daba manotasos

Rin se puso furiosa

-de que te ries? este kimono era muy costoso!-pero Jaken seguia riendo, Rin estaba cada vez mas indignada, asi que penso en un plan

_si ya estoy mojada_ sonrio traviesamente, como hace mucho no hacia, dando un clavado frente al sapo y empapandolo

-como te atreves mocosa insolente! ahora veras!-

Y asi comenzaron una guerra de agua ¬¬U, Ah-un negaba la(s) cabeza(s) con resignacion, mientras que los que no conosieran a Sesshomaru creerian k solo ignoraba lo ocurrido, pero en realidad se estaba divirtiendo con aquello, como en los viejos tiempos.

_**fin de capi IV**_

Rin:for ever love ... for ever dream Sesshomaru:que cantas?  
Rin: una cancion hermosa sr. Sesshomaru de X-japan Kasumi:a hacer comerciales a otro lado ¬¬ Ayaka: bueno antes que nada etto algunos de los fragmentos son flasback XD Kasumi: sip Sesshomaru: y porque no lo pusieron ¬¬ no ven k mis fans se pueden confundir Rin: fans? k es eso, puedo jugar con fans?

Kasumi: jiji ... son unas locas k que andan tras los chicos guapos para conquistarlos y casi siempre lo logran nn (si como no)  
Rin: al senor Sesshomaru le gusta una fan?(con ojos llorosos) buuuuuuaaaaaaaaa el sr. Sesshomaru me cambiara por una fan Ayaka: tenias k ser Kasumi ¬¬, no le creas a esta loca ... las fans o los fans son personas k admiran mucho a alguien ya sea por musica o por cosas que hacen algo bueno ... Sesshomaru: si ademas no se porque le pones atencion a Kasumi ¬¬ Ayaka: sip nn

Kasumi: se supone k yo era la buena de la historia ¬¬ Ayaka: XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Rin:entonces yo soy la fan numero 1 del sr. Sesshomaru(abrazondolo)  
Ayaka: awww nn Kasumi: voy al baño a vomitar V.V todos:¬¬  
Kasumi: k? O.O ... me hicieron daño los niños llorones k me comi en la mañana v/v

Rin se desmaya

¬¬

Kasumi: jeje nn' hasta el proximo capitulo


End file.
